Ready To Love
by Jewels12
Summary: The Luke and Lorelai Story. One Shot.


The story of Luke and Lorelai and their lifelong journey into each other's arms.

Here it is folks!

ENJOY

Lorelai Gilmore had a very reactive personality. Specifically when things happened suddenly and out of the blue, from unexpected pregnancies to marriage proposals. She didn't take the time to practically analyze situations; she simply reacted. There were no pro-con lists, brainstorm sessions or academic advisements. There were no choices. There were decisions. Period.

The elder Gilmores indeed felt the sting of their daughters' steadfast lifestyle. The unplanned and perhaps untimely pregnancy of '85'catapulted the teenager into adulthood. It acted as a steppingstone towards independence and self-determination. It inspired her escape to the most wonderful of towns. If nothing else, it was the greatest reward of her life…

Max certainly felt both the rush and the wrath of Lorelai's haste in decision-making. The golden-tongued schoolteacher had her by the heartstrings. Fueled by an oasis of yellow daisies, (her favorite), Lorelai did what any hot-blooded female would do and accepted Mr. Medina's unparalleled proposal. She was caught up in the moment, in the spectacle of it all, and she took a leap hoping she'd finally found her life, her man, _the_ _one_…

A marriage to Chris was punishment, not a prize, to the feisty sixteen year-old. Straub, Francine, Emily and Richard, all trying to do what was 'right' in their minds eye, failed to take into account the opinions of those most intimately involved in the pregnancy, their children. Lorelai had never taken kindly to authority; Chris was weakened by it. He was willing to commit to her, their child, the so-called life that their parents were in the process of planning for them. With every fiber of her being she refused, she withdrew, she reacted.

Lorelai was a hopeless romantic, drawn to the eloquence and sophistication of Max. His assets were never the problem; a great job, sense of humour and a fabulous head on his shoulders. The problem existed in what he lacked; a toolbox, backwards baseball cap, innocence. He wasn't _the one_. And upon that revelation, she made it all disappear, she flew the coop, she did what she does best, she reacted.

Lorelai had scarcely dated before Max arrived on the scene. He opened up a new door for her and she suddenly became familiar with the world of men. Chris as a man was no more than a boy. Irresponsibility and immaturity plagued him. He was a fair-weather father and lover to boot. Jason was individualistic, detached. He was a profitable shareholder, yet he couldn't share his bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke Danes was as routine as they come. He rose at a quarter to five every morning, with or without an alarm clock. He was a man of action, programmed to work. He ate both healthfully and conscientiously. He was a provider. Luke didn't have a lot of expectations. He settled. Expectations led to disappointments.

He had been quite close to his mother; his father was more like a mentor to him. He cared for his family, he was proud. If ever there was a problem, he fixed it. He was an inspiration to Luke. Liz was the fallen apple from their family tree. She was flighty as a feather. Her mind was very much like that of concrete; thoroughly mixed up and permanently set. Luke spent half his youth trying to protect her, to shield her from the uncertainties of the world. But she couldn't be held down…she couldn't be _fixed_.

Rachel was the first woman to connect with Luke. She saw the fire and the strength in his soul. She saw the loss he suffered upon the death of his dear mother. She saw the innocence and the insecurity of the man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders…or at least the weight of his family. She was his first crush, first kiss and first love. She was alike his mother in so many ways it both frightened and impassioned him. But Rachel was a free spirit, a young and spontaneous adventurer. She was ill prepared for a lasting relationship. She left him to pursue her dreams and he couldn't stop her, He couldn't bring her back, he couldn't _fix_ it.

'Luke's Diner' was established six months after his father's death. The eatery became an instant success with the locals, earning Luke a firm respect and some honest profits. Liz learned the hard way, the importance of family. Through kindness and understanding, she and Luke were able to mend fences. Liz had matured, finding love and a new passion along the way. Her jewelry was a hit at every location on the renaissance circuit. Perhaps some things needn't be _fixed_. Time had a way of healing all wounds.

Nicole was about as interesting as a flattened roller coaster. But she was interested in Luke. She was focused, career-driven and determined. She knew what she wanted and took whatever actions necessary to achieve it. A lawyer in every sense of the word. Luke had grown tired of waiting, so he settled. He was only fooling himself. Their marriage was a mistake and they both knew it. She wasn't _the one_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How she ended up with Luke is still a mystery to her, but it's really not so mysterious.

Lorelai hadn't been ready to open her life to Max. To Luke, she was an open book. She couldn't bring herself to embrace Jason's 'talking key.' Luke's door was always open to her. Chris would love her and Rory when it suited him. Luke loved his girls unconditionally. Luke was _the one_.

He is still amazed by Lorelai. Her unequivocal beauty, the way she can brighten even the dullest of days with her emphatic smile, her incessant chatter and her incredibly nurturing heart. Rachel didn't have _room_ for Luke. Lorelai's home was Luke's home by way of repairs alone. Nicole didn't _know_ Luke. She couldn't even separate his _socks _from another man's. Lorelai had dressed Luke on more than one occasion, always striving to become a more intimate part of his life. She knew him completely. Lorelai was _the one_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory quit Yale. She had moved into the pool house with Richard and Emily's permission. Everything was falling apart. Lorelai was consumed with emotion, so she reacted. Only this time, her reaction was fueled by passion and unbridled enthusiasm. Luke said all the right things. He made her feel safe and loved. She wanted this more than anything and it had taken her a lifetime to recognize it.

The diner was uncharacteristically quiet as Lorelai finally recited her hearts desire.

"Luke, will you marry me?" There was hopefulness in her eyes unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"What?" He needed to hear it again to be sure.

"Marry me," she spoke confidently.

There was a long, dithering silence.

"Say something," she pleaded with him. She was desperate for an answer.

"I lost the Twickham house."

"The what?" She was entirely confused.

"The Twickham house. I bought it and now it's gone."

"Did you just say you bought the Twickham house?" She needed a clue as to the validity of this conversation.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" His brain had finally received the signal. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"Yes," she laughed, "and you bought the Twickham house?"

"Yes," he confirmed, still reeling with emotion.

"Uh, why exactly did you buy…a house?" she treaded carefully.

"I bought it for _us_," he sincerely explained.

"_Us_?" she baited.

"You and me…and…" he waited.

"The kids," she smiled knowingly.

"Yes," he smiled back. It appeared they had been on the same page all along.

"You really want kids?" She still couldn't believe it was true. She was thrilled nonetheless.

"Only with you." And with that simple utterance, her heart melted.

She looked away momentarily to gather herself. "Well," she began, "we'll have to get married first," both a sensible and practical approach.

"That is true," he concurred.

"Another child out of wedlock would surely have me crossed off the Gilmore Family Tree!"

"No more Friday night dinners," he joked.

"Don't tempt me," she grinned slyly.

"So,"

"So…there's just one thing left to do."

"That being?"

"You still haven't formally answered my question."

He had waited a lifetime to do so. "Lorelai Gilmore, I would love nothing more on this earth than to be your husband. Of course I'll marry you."

Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over on a moments notice. "We're getting married!" She was ecstatic. Her smile was radiant; her body was quivering with sensation.

"We're getting married," he echoed, equally elated.

They engaged in an exquisite embrace, remaining connected all through the night and for the rest of their days. Whatever was happening with the world around them, they would _fix_…together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had always been so much a part of her life, thus allowing for a refreshingly smooth transition from friends to lovers. He didn't have all the answers. He didn't wear fancy business suits, drive flashy cars or boast an impressive resume. He was Luke, sincere, loyal and…_right_.

She _knows_ she loves him, always has. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world. He's often afraid to close his eyes, afraid he'll miss one of her looks, or lose a split-second of admiring her.

He once said that he had 'the gut' feeling when it came to the topic of women. She was of the mindset that one must hunt a little before finding a 'contender.' He waited for her. And when she did find him, they were both very ready.

Ready to love.

THE END 

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
